


Late Night Drinking

by BagOToast



Category: Shut Eye (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, Fluff, Fonso is Fonso, Fonso really does like Charlie, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry if they are OOC, Like, M/M, Protective Fonso, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles?, Swearing, Unless you see them as together, Visions in dreams, charlie is confused, gay lmao, he just has a weird way of showing it, in a romantic kind of way, please excuse my grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagOToast/pseuds/BagOToast
Summary: Charlie and Fonso go out drinking, and Fonso gets in a fight.





	Late Night Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm the first person to ever write a Shut Eye fanfiction. I THINK.
> 
>  
> 
> I also suck a summaries, never forget that.
> 
> Mom if you are reading this I'm sorry in advance.

Dear God he needs sleep. 

 

But he just can't get himself to close his eyes. 

 

This day has been shitty for Charlie, there is really no other way to describe it. 

 

The visions seemed to have gotten worse. More terrifying. From seeing his house on fire, to seeing himself getting shot. Even if he isn't really afraid of the visions anymore, he still feels his heart skip a beat when one of them is so horrifying he can't help  _but_ be scared of it. 

 

He almost got shot by Fonso. He thought that was it, he thought he was going to die, like it was supposed to happen. A drunk Fonso holding a gun at Charlie's chest, his wife standing there in fear. And although Charlie was afraid of the gun, he wasn't afraid of Fonso. The man had a short temper, he would lash out, but he wouldn't kill someone just like that. 

 

Well, Okay that's up for debate.

 

Charlie didn't know Fonso very well, but he knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to shoot him. Or maybe Fonso was so drunk that he was easily persuaded from doing so by Charlie himself. 

 

The Con-Man couldn't really tell. 

 

It's been a while since then, so he wasn't really nervous about Fonso standing over his bed with a gun pointed at his head. After all Charlie  _did_ allow him to stay at their house for a few days.

 

Him being banished from his home, never to see his daughters again. That was something no one deserves to go through, not even Fonso. 

 

So when Fonso called him on a Sunday night, he was a bit surprised. The Gypsy has made it clear to Charlie many times that he... "Disliked" him, to put it shortly. 

 

"Fonso?" Charlie sat in his Kitchen, having another sleepless night. "It's almost midnight-" 

 

"I know it's almost midnight, I'm not stupid." Fonso cut him off. "I just wanted to ask if you want to get a drink... With me." 

 

"...Can I ask why?" The Psychic asked, looking over to the master bedroom to make sure Linda wasn't awake. 

 

"No." Fonso said bluntly. "I'm coming over to your place, I'll pick you up." 

 

"I never said I wanted to go out drinking." 

 

Fonso sighed in frustration on the other end. "Do you want to go drinking with me or not?" 

 

The Con-Man wasn't sure to be honest. If Linda wakes up in the middle of the night to see Charlie gone, she would most likely kill him when he comes back. But if he goes out drinking with Fonso, they could sort of their differences, resolve some problems.  

 

"Alright." 

 

"Good, I'm already on my way there anyway." 

 

"You were really banking on me saying 'yes'... I feel like even if I said 'no' you would have dragged me into your car to go drinking anyway..." 

 

"You're not far off actually." Now Charlie was wondering what would have happened if he said "no". 

 

"Okay... I'll be waiting." Charlie rubbed his eyes, yawning. 

 

He heard Fonso laugh. "Don't fall asleep, I don't want to carry you like a Princess into my car." 

 

Charlie rolled his eyes. "It's late, I'm sure you're tried too." 

 

"Right." The Gypsy chuckled before hanging up, leaving Charlie in the silence. 

 

Soon a grey Suburban pulled up into the driveway, parking itself before Fonso stepped out and began walking to the front door. Charlie didn't even notice the knocking on the door as he almost began to pass out. He shakes himself awake, stretching before standing up and walking sluggishly over to the door. 

 

He opens it slowly to see an impatient Fonso waiting for him. "Finally, did you pass out or something?" 

 

"I almost did." Charlie yawned again. "You ready to go?"  

 

"I am, but you're still in your pajamas." Fonso pointed out, making the Con-Man look down at himself to see that yes, he was still in his pajamas. He must have spaced out when Fonso hung up the phone. "Unless you  _wanted_ to go in your pajamas, then I guess that’s fi-"

 

"No I didn't, I just... Forgot to change." The Psychic muttered. "I'll be quick, just hold on." Fonso shrugged as Charlie moved away from the door. "You can come in." 

 

The Gypsy looked past Charlie into the house, only one light illuminated the kitchen while the rest of the house was pitch black. Moving inside without a word, Fonso shut the door, and looked at Charlie. "I'll only be a minute." Charlie soon disappeared into his bedroom. 

 

Fonso noticed the light under the door never turned on, and he easily made the conclusion that his wife was asleep, and Charlie didn't want to wake her up. Sitting down on a nearby couch, he waited for Charlie to get dressed. 

 

About 2 minutes later, Charlie came out of the room quietly, wearing just a regular dark green shirt and jeans, holding his black jacket in his arms. "OK, now I'm ready." He whispered, Fonso nodded and whispered back. "Good. I was getting bored of waiting." 

 

They left the house, Charlie locking the door behind him. "So you're driving and you're still going to drink? That's dangerous." He turned to see Fonso standing by his Suburban, giving him a look. 

 

"It's fine, I'm not going to drink much. No need to freak out." Fonso smirked, before getting into the driver's seat and closing the car door. Charlie sighed. "I'm just being careful." He muttered to himself, while walking to the passenger side of the car. 

 

He sits down, buckling himself in the seat, looking to Fonso. "So where are we going anyway?" 

 

"Some bar I found." The Gypsy said simply, turning the keys in the ignition, starting the car. Charlie decided not the press on it, annoying Fonso will most likely end up with him getting thrown out of the car. 

 

He'll just have to trust him. 

 

* * *

 

The drive wasn't really that long. In a matter of what seemed like seconds, they were already parked in front of some shady looking bar. I didn't look like it was special, but if Fonso wanted to try it out, Charlie was okay with it. At least for the time being. 

 

Fonso turned the keys, and the car turned off. "Okay, just so you know, I haven't been here before. So I would suggest not looking at anyone, especially not guys who look like they've killed someone before." Charlie just stared at him, wide eyed. "Alright, just stay with me OK?" He finished with a sigh, before getting out of the car. Charlie soon followed. 

 

Turns out he's not going to know what this place was, not only was Fonso walking really fast, but the sign for the bar wasn't lit up, so Charlie couldn't see the name. It was pitch black outside so he thought it was kind of stupid that the owner didn't fix the lights on the sign, if you wanted people to come to your bar you let them know you exist. 

 

As they enter the bar, Charlie stays close to Fonso as they walk down to find two empty bar stools. There weren't a lot of people inside, which was no surprise to Charlie. Sitting down, Fonso gestures the bartender over and orders a drink, then looking at Charlie. "What do you want?" 

 

"Um... Just a beer, thanks." Well who else was going to drive home tonight? If Fonso gets drunk, then he's going to need to drop him off at his place, then maybe call someone else to pick him up, cause Charlie sure as hell wasn't walking home. The bartender nods without a word, and Fonso seemed disappointed but said nothing as the Bartender disappeared to grab their drinks.  "So can I ask why you wanted to drink with me of all people?" Charlie asked, looking at the Gypsy in confusion. "I don't know. Maybe because I know you better than anyone else?" Fonso shrugged looking around, paranoid.

 

Charlie knew then that Fonso was on edge, and if Fonso is nervous about something, then that something is bothering him to a point where it started to scare Charlie. Fonso knew danger, so well that Charlie never questioned him when he would say something was wrong. 

 

Fonso locked eyes with something before quickly turning away. "Some guy is looking at you." Charlie's heart may have skipped a beat. Charlie didn't turn around to see who was staring at him, knowing that would only cause trouble. 

 

The bartender brought their drinks and set them down in front of the two men. Fonso gave him a nod as Charlie thanked him, before he left to serve more people. Charlie grabbed his beer and took a short sip, before setting it down and giving Fonso a serious look. "Are they still looking?"  

 

Fonso glanced behind Charlie before directing his attention back at his friend. "Yeah." 

 

"Great..." Charlie muttered, running a hand through his hair. "How did you even find this place, Fonso? It's not like it's noticeable." 

 

"Heard about from a "friend", said it wasn't that bad."  Fonso shrugged.

 

"Oh? And who might this "friend" be?" 

 

"I'm not legally allowed to tell you." Fonso turned back to Charlie, smirking. 

 

Charlie just smiled back before taking another sip of his beer. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know what Fonso was drinking. He seemed to space out again when they were ordering. He guessed it didn't really matter what he was drinking, either way he was going to get drunk, that much Charlie knew.

 

"So what's been going on at home? Anything interesting?" Fonso asked suddenly, making Charlie blink in surprise. Why did he want to know? He usually doesn't care about Charlies family. 

 

"Uh, well, Nick is doing good, same with Linda. Nothing really happens, we just... go on with our day. If someone cuts off Linda on the road she rants about it to me, but other than that... nothing really interesting. Everything is mostly the same." Charlie looked down into his half empty cup of beer. "What about you? Anything happen?" 

 

"Well, the girls got into a fight about... something. I'm still not exactly sure what they fought about." Fonso laughed, before continuing. "Ma got angry at me for not cleaning up around the house." 

 

"Understandable." Charlie smiled, while Fonso looked at him with mock hurt. Letting out a fake gasp, Fonso smacks a hand on his chest. "Charlie, I'm surprised at you! How could you not take my side?" 

 

"Well first of all you're 40. Second, my wife and I have fallen victim to your messes, so I know what's up. And third, you are a pain in the ass when it comes to your chaos." 

 

Fonso seemed to think it over. "Yeah that sounds like me." He was so proud of himself, it made Charlie laugh, Fonso soon joined in. Normally Fonso would have knocked the lights out of Charlie for saying those things about him, but it seemed like he was abnormally calm about all of it. Considering he was so hot-tempered, it was strange to see him so happy... 

 

Shit he was staring at him! 

 

Charlie quickly looked down at his drink with a blush, although Fonso didn’t seem to notice.  

 

Fonso look around and got up from his seat, his drink finished. "I gotta find a bathroom, I'll be right back." Charlie's heart started racing, Fonso was leaving him alone?! What about that guy staring at him before?! "If anything happens, scream like a girl and I'll bash some heads together." 

 

"OK..." Fonso gave Charlie a pat on the shoulder before walking away in search of a restroom, leaving Charlie alone. 

 

Charlie's heart was still racing, but he tried his best to calm down. He only needed a bathroom, he won't be gone long... That is unless there is no bathroom, you never know in a crappy place like this. What if that guy Fonso said was looking at him came over? What the hell was he going to do?! 

 

Okay now he's panicking, he just heard footsteps behind him. They were too heavy to be Fonso's, so he turns around slowly to see a man looking at him. "Are you Charlie Haverford?" The man asked, his voice was scratchy and deep.

 

"Yes." Was all Charlie said. 

 

"You're that piece of shit "psychic"? It's funny how people believe in that bullshit." The man laughed, making Charlie look to where Fonso disappeared, mentally begging for him to return. "Who was that dumb fuck you were sitting with?" 

 

Charlie grew pissed off at the man insulting Fonso, making him retort. "Why the fuck do you care?"  

 

The man seemed taken aback before grinning. "I don't need to explain myself to you, since you're "psychic" right? So don’t you know already? Or are you full of shit?"  _God damn it._

 

The second Charlie was about to speak, a hand smacked down on the table in front of him, making him jump and look up. Fonso.  _Oh thank God._

 

"The fuck do you want?" Fonso glared at the stranger, his voice laced with poison. "Better yet who the hell are you?" Charlie never felt so nervous in his life, was Fonso going to start a fight with this guy? If so then he wanted to be as far away as possible, which right know didn't seem like an option. 

 

Fonso keeps his glare at the stranger. "Why does it matter to you?" The man weakly retorted, trying to seem tougher then Fonso who is giving him a murderous death stare. 

 

"Fonso." Charlie warned. "It's OK, he was just asking who I was." The Con-Man lied through his teeth, earning Fonso's death glare for a good second.

 

"Yeah, but why?" Fonso glanced back at Charlie before turning back to the man, who was still trying to look more intimadating. 

 

The man glared back at Fonso. "Because I can? Like how I can kick your ass if I wanted." Oh shit. 

 

Fonso retorted. "Really? Well by your logic then, I can do the same thing to you."  _Ohhhh shit._

 

"Fonso It's fine." Charlie tried to tell Fonso, grabbing the man's shoulder. "Let's just go. Really-" 

 

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend."  **Ohhhhhh shit.**

 

Fonso pushed Charlie back with an arm, before socking the stranger in the face. Great... Now how was he going to get out of this one? It was either wait for it to end with one of them getting knocked out or he steps in to stop it himself, but he could get hurt in the process. 

 

Fonso smacks the man into a nearby table, grabbing a empty glass cub on it and smashing it on his head. The man screams in pain before pushing Fonso off of him, pinning him to the floor. He was going to go for a punch to the face, but Fonso got a foot under the man's stomach and kicked him off. 

 

The stranger coughs and wheezes before trying to get up, Fonso kicks him in the side, making him topple over. By now everyone who was in the bar was watching the scene unfold, while Charlie smacks a palm on his own face, sliding it down to cover his mouth. He just wanted to drink with a friend was that too much to ask? 

 

Fonso starts striking the man in the face again, from right cheek to left cheek, and Charlie had to stop himself from cheering him on. 

 

But as soon as Fonso was about to send another punch, the man does the same thing Fonso did before, kicking him off. 

 

He started kicking Fonso and punching him twice as hard, going for the bottle of beer Charlie was drinking earlier. _Oh God he's going to fucking kill Fonso!_ Charlie quickly grabs the man's hand before he could smash it on the Gypsy, punching him in the face right when he turned over in Charlie's direction, making him fall over on his side growling in pain. 

 

Charlie was never good at punching people, he mostly left that to Fonso, but it looked like he got him good. 

 

Fonso looks at the man, before he gaped at Charlie. It looked like he was about to say something to him, but was cut off with the stranger getting back up, punching Charlie. 

 

Charlie is sent back, hitting his head on a bar stool, and sliding to the floor in a heap. 

 

His vision was bleary but he clearly saw Fonso get up and continue the fight. All he heard was a smash before his vision went black. 

 

* * *

 

"...Charlie?"

 

"Ugh..."  

 

"Welcome back." 

 

Charlie sat up, opening his eyes slowly and looking around. He was in Fonso's car, and Fonso was driving... 

 

"Wait, you're driving?!" Charlie sat up with a start, then regretted raising his voice and moving, placing a palm on his forehead. His head was killing him. 

 

"Of course I'm driving, I wasn't about to let you behind the wheel, you were unconscious! And I'm not even drunk, I didn't have enough time to get another drink." Fonso snapped, before adding. "Don't yell, you'll make it worse." 

 

Charlie groaned, laying down back on the passenger seat. "Well, I'm not the one who started the fight..." Charlie muttered, he was standing on thin ice now.

 

"Really you're focusing on that? Not the possible concussion you have? Not the fact that I just got us out of there?" Fonso, despite what he said earlier, yelled at Charlie, stopping at a red light. "I started it because I know what guys like that do to people like you. If it weren't for me, you would have been robbed or _worse_." 

 

"What was he even talking to you about? What could have been so important for him to be staring at you?" Wow, Fonso was really pissed about some guy just staring at Charlie, maybe Fonso felt like Charlie was being threatened and went to protect him? He said he knows what guys like that can do to people like him... 

 

"He was just asking if I was 'Charlie Haverford', I said I was and that was it." 

 

"Oh yeah? Looks like it took him awhile to ask since he was talking to you for so long." Fonso paused, before asking in a more calm voice. "What else did he say, Charlie?" The light turned green, and Fonso began moving the car. 

 

Charlie sighed, Fonso was never going to let up anyway. "Once he knew who I was he basically started calling me a fake psychic. He wasn't completely wrong, but for some reason it bothered me. Probably because I have real visons, but it still didn't sit right to call myself a real psychic." 

 

Fonso was silent, Charlie took that as a sign to keep going. "Then... He asked who you were-" 

 

"What did he actually say?" Fonso still didn't look at Charlie. 

 

Charlie sighed again. "He said... And these are his words, not mine." Charlie pauses. " "Who was that dumb fuck you were sitting with"..."  

 

Fonso didn't seem to react, which worried Charlie. "I was rightfully pissed about it of course, so I said "Why the fuck do you care"." This time Fonso had a full on grin, like he was proud of Charlie. 

 

"Then you stepped in, started a fight, I got knocked out, and you're going to have to explain what happened while I was out." Charlie smiled as Fonso's smile grew. 

 

"Well, when that jackass knocked you out, I got super pissed, so I basically did the same thing to him, but with a bottle of... something. I'm not sure what I picked up, to be honest." Him and Charlie shared a quick laugh. "But I knocked him out, and I learned that the bartender called the cops the second the fight started, so I carried you like a princess and got the fuck out of there." 

 

Charlie blushed, thinking about Fonso carrying him like a princess just seemed... not true. _Wait a minute-_ "Did you really carry me like a princess? Or are you just saying that to make me embarrassed and to make yourself look good?" Fonso still had a big stupid smile on his face, but he didn't answer. Guess he'll never know. 

 

They were silent for the reminder of the ride. 

 

Charlie soon felt his eyes closing, drifting into sleep. 

 

* * *

 

"Charlie..." 

 

Charlie shifted in his seat, mumbling in his sleep. 

 

"Charlie...?" 

 

He felt someone shaking him, but he could get himself to open his eyes as he continued to toss and turn. 

 

"Charlie...!"

 

It sounded like he was underwater. 

 

It felt like he was underwater. 

 

He tried to open his mouth but water soon poured into it, making him choke and gag as the dirty water spilled down his throat and into his lungs. 

 

He was drowning. 

 

Oh god he was drowning. 

 

"Charlie! Wake up!" 

 

Charlie finally opened his eyes, Fonso was above him, his face covered with confusion and worry. "You Ok?" 

 

"Y-Yeah... Where...?" Charlie muttered, looking at Fonso who was standing on the other side of the car, with the door open Charlie felt a cool breeze and he shivered. 

 

"We’re at your place. Here." Fonso helped Charlie get out of the car, holding his shoulders to steady him. "You should probably lay down once you're inside, relax." Fonso slammed the passenger door closed, before leading Charlie to the front door of the house. 

 

"Wait." Fonso stopped right by the front door and looked at Charlie. "I just wanted to say... Thanks." Charlie looked down at his own feet, not wanting to look at Fonso.

 

"For what? This was probably the worst night out ever." Fonso raised an eyebrow, confused. "I should be the one apologizing." 

 

"Yeah but... I actually had fun." Charlie paused before following up with a joke. "And thanks for defending my honor... I guess." Fonso chuckled. 

 

"Yeah well, what else was I gonna do? Let that asshole get away with insulting you?" Fonso laughed. "Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen." 

 

Charlie felt himself relax, before the breeze hit him again. Fonso noticed this and pulled Charlie close. "Come on, let's go inside." 

 

Charlie unlocked the door and pushed it open, the house was still dark, Linda and Nick were still asleep. Good. 

 

Fonso had his arm locked around Charlie's shoulders, and it didn't look like he was ready to let go of the Con-Man just yet, like if he did, Charlie would disappear. 

 

"I'll uh, leave you be. Uh..." Fonso didn't know what to do now, he reluctantly let go of Charlie, but the psychic was quick to stop him on his way out the door. "Fonso." 

 

Fonso looked back at him in confusion. "You don't have to go. You can crash here for tonight." Charlie didn't really have a reason why, but he just wanted Fonso nearby. 

 

"Why?" Fonso asked simply. 

 

"I just... Don't want you to go." Charlie felt embarrassed for saying it, but Fonso didn't seem to care.  

 

"...Alright. Am I sleeping on the couch again?" Fonso smirked. 

 

Charlie didn't really want him too, but there wasn't really anywhere else for him to sleep. "Sadly yes." Charlie gave a small smile, Fonso seemed fine with it. 

 

"OK then." Fonso moved to the couch and sat down, before asking, "Do you have something I could wear other than this?" Fonso gestured to the suit he had on. 

 

"Uh, let me see." Charlie quietly went into his bedroom, coming out later with a Pajama shirt and pants. "I'm not sure if this will fit you but It's all I got." Charlie gave the Pj's to the Gypsy, who looked over them. 

 

"They might." Fonso shrugged before giving the psychic a look. "Well, I'm not going to get dress with you watching me." 

 

Charlie blushed as he moved away into the kitchen, trying not to look at Fonso as he undressed in the middle off the living room. This wasn't great, but where else was he going to change? 

 

Charlie kept distracting himself with things laying on the counter top, moving them around and putting them back in place. 

 

Fonso soon coughed to get the Con-Man's attention, which he turned around and look at the Gypsy. "How do I look?" 

 

"You look good, I'm just surprised that it fits you." Charlie scanned Fonso and smiled at him. "You can keep those if you want. I don't need them anymore." 

 

"Thanks, I think I'll do that." Fonso sat down on the couch, his suit and pants were tossed onto the coffee table, and he turned on the TV, making sure to turn the volume down so no one wakes up. "You really want me to stay here? I mean what if Linda finds me sleeping on the couch? She'll kill me, if not you." 

 

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sure she'll understand." He's dead by morning, he's 100% sure of that. Fonso gave him a look. 

 

"Alright. If you think so." Fonso shrugged it off. He sat in silence and watched the TV, Charlie didn't really want to go back to his bed, so he moved over to Fonso's side and sat down next to him, watching some random movie that just turned on. 

 

Before he knew it, he started dozing off, his head landing on Fonso's shoulder. Fonso was a bit surprised at this sudden contact, but relaxed once he looked at Charlie's peaceful face. The Gypsy smiled to himself, before turning his attention back to the movie.

 

Maybe an hour later, Fonso passed out, his head landing on top of Charlie's. 

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie and Fonso woke to a sudden loud noise. "What the fuck is he doing here?!" Linda shouted at the top of her lungs, looking at them with bewilderment and anger. 

 

Fonso just glared at her for disturbing their sleep, while Charlie was busy planning his own funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what car Fonso drives, I just kinda went off by memory, if it's wrong (which I'm sure it is) please correct me. 
> 
>  
> 
> MORE TO COME


End file.
